


I Have a Christmas

by kimksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: DJ Kai or his real name is Kim Jongin, received an old letter for his broadcast segment and not expecting it came from his old friend, Doh Kyungsoo from the past eight years.





	I Have a Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am sorry of it is a bit late to publish it since this is a fic for Christmas. But I still want to :)
> 
> Enjoy and I really appreciate if you can left comments and give kudos if you enjoy it >< Share it among your fam, thank you!

Inspired by: Pure Love. 

"Hello everyone! With me again, DJ Kai, will be your company buddy in this very special night. I would like to wish Merry Christmas to everyone. Be happy with your family, go get a nice and great food with your loved one, and please stay warm. The snow kinda pouring heavy and please be careful for those who is driving right now."

Kai is the name that public known him as. A DJ of one of a famous radio broadcast. Everyone knows him. The sweet honey voice, warm-hearted Kai. He is living up his dream for almost five years now. 

Jongin is rummaging through his screen in front of him. It is a live through broadcast, means the public can watch him too. 

"In this special night, I brought to you the very special segment that everyone waits. 'I Have a Christmas', a segment where you can send us your wishes, or maybe your confession too!" 

He stop for a moment before resuming. 

"As usual, you can send it through our page. But tonight, I have something that more special." He picked something under the desk. It is a square box, with a few letters. 

"A handed-letters! I will read this one by one. Before that, let's warm our night with a song, Universe. I'll search the universe, because that is love."

Five minutes and the segment starts. Fixing his position, he sticks his gaze on the screen, reading a several posts from the listeners before moving to the letters. 

"So many peoples are still online at this late, I am surprised! There's a lot of wishes!" Jongin giggled. His hand reaches the box again and began to pick one. 

"Okay. Next, I will start with these letters. I am going to pick one." Jongin picked a letter at the top but somehow a kinda old-looked envelope he saw at the bottom changed his mind. He picked it and showed it to the camera with a big and warm smile. 

"This letter, looks tempting to read. I am wondering if the envelope is really old-fashioned or it is an old letter." Chuckling. Jongin carefully open it. He is surprised. It is not only a letter in it but also a photo. Two teenagers smile brightly. Jongin can't diverted his eyes since he saw it. Spacing out for a minute before he snapped it off. He is sure that the viewers didn't saw the photo so he quickly hide it and just shows the letter. 

"I am sorry. I was dazed." He grins. 

"It is...an old letter. The date written here is 25th December 2010. Eight years passed. I will start to read it." Jongin heaves a deep breath and started with the first line. 

"25th December 2010, hello Nini! I decided to call you as Nini. Because no one ever called you with that name, isn't? Let it be only between us." Jongin chuckled. 

Nini. A name that he already forgot about it. Yes. Nini is him. Kai is Kim Jongin. And Kim Jongin is Nini. 

"Upon this date, it is been three years since we knew each others. Remember when we met at the first time? I found you crying because you lost your way to your new home and I walked you back."

Sure..he still remembers it. It is still clear in his mind. 

***

[25th Dec 2008]

The snow is pouring heavily. Jongin is cold..he just wanna go home but he can't remember the way. His family just move in this neighborhood. He thought he knew the way when he volunteered to buy a few snacks from the convenience store, unfortunately he is not. 

"W-why..there isn't people he-here..." Hugging himself to get the warmness. He is out for almost half of hour. His family must be worried. A warm tears came out from his eyes. He cries. Sinking his face between his folded knee, he cried harder.

"Hey..what are you doing here? Aren't you cold?" He heard a voice. Slowly lifting his head up, a boy maybe just around his age with a round eyes greets his sight. He wipes his tears with the hem of his shirt and get up. 

"C-can you help me? I am lost..I can't remember my way back-"

"Oh you are the new family moved this evening, right? The Kim." Jongin nodded with a smile. 

"So you know where is my house?" The boy nods. 

"I can help you. By the way, I am Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo." The boy reached out his hand and Jongin greet him back. 

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." They smiled. 

***

The memories intruded his mind. Kyungsoo. It's been a while since he heard that name. 

"It is getting interesting, I guess." Jongin tried to form a smile on the camera when actually his heart aches. He shouldn't make it obvious. 

He continues to read it. 

"We became friend since that. Spending time together most of the time. All I can say, you are the great friend I ever had. 

Remember again our second christmas? The tree. We messed it up over a petty fight between us and ended up getting scold from our parents. I couldn't forget it.The fact that both of us sucks in decorating, it is even funnier."

***

[25th Dec 2009]

"Are you...redecorate it?" Kyungsoo asked. Slowly tilting his head over his shoulder, Kyungsoo is crossing his arm on his chest. 

"Yes, I am?" 

"What makes you think those tiny bears fit for the tree?" Kyungsoo's voice is stagnant. 

"It is cute! Let's make it rare-" Jongin didn't managed to finish his word when Kyungsoo steps forward and getting those tiny hanging bears off one by one. Jongin screamed on top of his lung while trying to stop him. He is bigger than Kyungsoo but the smaller got more strength to fight him back. 

"YOU MAKE IT UGLIER WITH THOSE!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED IT UGLY!"

"IT IS A FACT-"

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Another loud voice broke the situation. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo stop fighting. Their parents, just come back home from their christmas shopping. 

"What have you done?! The tree!" Mrs Kim pointed to the tree and they tilt their heads to the left. 

Most of the accessories dropped. Tiny branches scattered on the floor. The lights are not even working anymore. To be conclude, they ruined it. They ended up getting scold by their parents and also need to fix everything up. 

"Hey..I am sorry.." Kyungsoo reached out his hand with a subtle smile. Jongin take his hand. 

"Me too.." Smiling to each other and continue to clean up the mess. 

***

Jongin can't stop laughing when he recalled the moment back. He can see a lot of viewers are enjoying it too. They keep on sending the laugh's emoticon on the radio's page. 

"Funny, isn't? A bear on a Christmas tree? It is rare." The comment's section is flooded with laughs. 

"I guess we are having all the night by reading this one letter. It's okay we have tomorrow night! No fun if we stop right here, right? But before we continue it back, let's have a break. Don't go anywhere, I will come back!" Jongin tuned up a song and get his headphone off from his head. Resting his back on the chair, he scanned the letter again and again. 

The last content is on 2010, the same date when this letter was written. 25th Dec 2010. That's when it happened. 

Jongin is still wondering. Who sent this? He really wants to know it. He didn't knew that Kyungsoo wrote this. It is his first time seeing it. After eight years passed. It took so long to reach him. 

Five minutes later and he started the segment back, he couldn't keep himself in pace. Through the break time, he read the letter. The last part. Feel like a heavy load burdening in his chest but he should stay calm for the viewers and for the broadcast to run well. 

"We are back again! I can see most of the listeners and viewers are still awake. Excited isn't? Somehow I feel grateful because I can enjoy this Christmas night with all of you." A thin smile plastered on his face. Holding the letter tight in his hand, he clears his throat. 

"The last part of the letter! We came far away I see." Laugh. He begin it. 

"Our third Christmas, 25th Dec 2010.

Kim Nini. I feel so happy these days because finally I have someone to celebrate this eve together. I might never told you this but for real, you are the first friend of me, that stay with me. Indeed, people come and people go. But I am thankful because you're staying. 

I am not saying that I don't have friends before you. It sounds cliche haha! Just, you're the only one that always be with me. I appreciate it a lot. I hope we can celebrate our christmas for a long time. Maybe until we get old and have grandchildren haha! 

Why I am writing this letter? It is not a letter actually. I just felt wanna write it. Weird, isn't while I can just meet you. Yeah, I am going to meet you.

Live well, Kim Nini."

End. 

A hot tears stung his cheeks. He can't hold it but managed to keep his emotion in control. 

"This sounds sad..I am tearing up." His breath hitched. The comment section is flooded with viewers and listeners expressing their sad feeling too. 

Actually, Jongin is crying inside. He don't want to show it. But the pain in his chest keep on stabbing. His heart is clenching. 

10 minutes left before his segment going to end. He should be able to handle it. He can do this. 

"A long night and it is going to the ending. I think this is my first time having such an emotional broadcast. Don't you think so? For..Kim Nini. I hope you are li-listening to t-this. Live well. Eat well. Spend your Christmas with your family too. Be happy. For Doh Kyungsoo, I-I hope, you too." A moment of silence. 

"Till we meet again on tomorrow broadcast, last song from me, For Life. Merry Christmas and happy holiday from me, DJ Kai and good night!" Ended. 

As the song keeps on playing, he freezes on his sit, doesn't even move even a bit. Lowering his head with his eyes closed, a sobbing heard. 

He is crying. He couldn't hold it anymore. He cried so hard until his workmate getting wondered but they decided to let him be. 

Jongin sinks his head between his arm on the desk, grasping the memories. Pain memories. 

***

[25th Dec 2010]

Jongin slips in his shoes, ready to go out. 

"Where are you going?" His mum. 

"Meet Kyungsoo. He wants to meet me." Jongin get up and fixing his padded coat. 

"Wear you shoes properly, I am begging." Jongin smiles foolishly. 

"Be careful. The road is slippery." His mum ruffles his hair. He bid a goodbye and make steps to the destination. 

Only a few blocks away and he saw Kyungsoo waiting for him across the road. There's not many vehicles passing so it is easy to spot from far. 

"Kyungsoo!!!" He ran excitedly with a huge smile and stop by the road side before crossing. Jongin was about to cross when he heard a screeching sound and by a blink of eyes, a car came, crashing the road side.. 

Where Kyungsoo was standing. Jongin can't think straight. He just went running towards the helpless small figure lying down on the road. 

"Soo...wake up!!! Kyungsoo!!! No..no..open your eyes!" His head injured badly. There's a lot of blood, staining his hand as he lifted Kyungsoo's head from the ground. He cries and screams. Shouting for help. 

"Anybody!!! H-help us!! Help my friend!!!" He saw a car coming over and stop. 

"Sir! Help us sir!! Pleaseee!!!" Jongin is begging. He holds Kyungsoo tight in his embrace. His tears won't stop falling. 

"J-Jongin..." He heard his name been called out. Kyungsoo is grabbing his arm tightly. His eyes barely open as he is trying to catch his own breathe. 

"Soo..I am here! Don't close your eyes. I am going to save you!" Kyungsoo wanted to speak but only blood comes out from his mouth as he coughed. 

The man earlier called the ambulance in panic. 

Kyungsoo is getting dizzy. He couldn't lifted up his eyes anymore. He is struggling to reach Jongin's hand and Jongin grabbed his quickly. He cough several times, his chest going up and down rapidly. 

"H-here..fo-for y-you.." He tried to speak as more blood coming out. He gave something in Jongin's hand and his grip loosen. 

"NOOO! PLEASE HANG ON THERE!" Jongin screams. 

"The ambulance will come! Don't fall asleep yet! Stay-" Kyungsoo's hand fall on the ground and his eyes closed. Breathless. Jongin's eyes bailed out. 

"No...no...wake up! Wake up!!" He shakes the body but no respond. He heard the siren. 

"Kyungsoo..wake up..t-the ambulance is here..wake up..." His cheek is now wet with all those tears. He is sobbing so hard until his face became red. He lifted Kyungsoo a little bit and hugged him, let Kyungsoo buried in the crook of his neck. He remains motionless. 

"D-don't leave me...not fair...I am staying but you are leaving..." Muttering under his hitched breathe. But he knows..Kyungsoo is already gone. He can feels the heat that slowly fading away from the small hand. 

The ambulance is now here..but it is too late. 

Jongin stay aback for a while, leaning his back against the wall. He is in such a mess since he couldn't stop crying. His face is swollen. How his parents begged for him to go back home, but he won't. 

"I want to stay here..for a while." 

"Jongin..please.."

"I said what I said. Just..let me. I promise I will come back.." His parents must be understand him and let him as what he plead. As they leaved, Jongin stands by his feet, facing Kyungsoo is now smiling in the black frame. A thin smile appears on Jongin's face. 

"How could you smile like that..I couldn't stop staring at your beautiful smile.." He is sniffing. 

"Kyungsoo..It is hard to let you go. You are my great friend I ever have. This..this is hard to accept. You went..so soon. I thought we are going to be together until we have our grandchildren? You lied.." Jongin chuckled. 

"Don't worry. I will introduce you to my future wife when I am going to get married." Jongin is trying to be bold. At least for Kyungsoo. He knows that the latter always wanted a happiness. He guess he should give it. 

"My happiness is your happiness! Always be happy, Kim Nini!" Kyungsoo's voice rings in his mind. He sneaks out something from his pocket. 

It is a small keychain with his name on it. The thing that Kyungsoo gave him, on his last breath. His christmas gift. 

"Thank you..Kyungsoo. Thank you." He get down on his knees to give the last bow. 

***

His shift was only for tonight broadcast but he stopped by to his workplace to ask about the letter. He is being informed that the letter was posted over. Lucky on him because the address of the sender is in their record. Well, they need to know it in case for something might happen. Not wasting anytime, he drove to the location. 

He knows this road. He still remember. The same neighbourhood he stayed when he was young. With Kyungsoo. Their family moved out from this region a few months later after the funeral. They went to Japan for two years before came back to Korea. 

His dad is a businessman and no way for his dad to leave his family behind. 

He turned off the engine and getting off from his car. The house is still the same except for getting old. This is..Kyungsoo's house. 

"Hello..anyone there?" The front door creaks open and revealing a middle-aged woman around 60's. 

Kyungsoo's mum. Mrs. Doh. 

"Aunty..it is me. Kim Jongin." He steps forward to the woman but the woman acted faster by hugging him tight. 

"Jongin...you grown up well! Oh God..I never expected to meet you again.." They parted off. 

"That's why..you sent the letter?"

"You listened to the broadcast?" Jongin grins. 

"Aunty..DJ Kai is me. I am the one who read it." He can see the surprise face on her. 

"What a small world..oh dear. Come in!" Mrs. Doh pulled him in. Serving a hot chocolate drink, just like the small Jongin loves it. And he still love it until now. 

"As always. Your chocolate drink is the best!" Jongin can't stop complementing. He miss this so much. 

"About the letter..why were you decided to give to the broadcast?" He sips a bit. 

"I found it when I was cleaning his room. Well..I still keep his stuff here. And I found it in between of his books on the shelf. I wanted to give you but I don't know how. I don't even know whether you had come back from Japan or not. So I decided to give it to the broadcast." Jongin nods. 

"Sorry for not contacting you. My fault. Let's keep in touch! My family will be happy to see you again! We always wanted to meet your family but you know..they are too busy." Jongin rubbed his neck. Mrs. Doh patted his shoulder, saying it is fine. 

"I don't know that you are DJ Kai. I enjoy your segment especially the christmas one. Aaah...never thought it was you." Jongin hides his smile. 

"Kyungsoo must be proud of you. Are you having a good life?" Mrs Doh asked. 

"I am. Thank you aunty." Jongin then seems to search for something. 

"Looking for uncle? He..already gone last year. Sick." Jongin lowered his head. 

"I am sorry..must be tough for you.." Mrs. Doh smiled. 

"Every living..are going to die anyway. We just need to prepare, either to face it or for ourselves." Jongin agreed. 

"Do you perhaps..want to visit Kyungsoo?"

Yes. Today is 25th December. 

"I want to." 

Kyungsoo is in front of him now. Smiling. Never fades away. Jongin touches the glass surface, smiling. His heart is aching. 

"H-hi..Kyungsoo. It's been a while, right?" Jongin held back his tears. 

"Sorry..I couldn't visit you before but starting from today, I will!" He inhales a deep breath and heave it out slowly. For some reason, his eyes caught something that makes him smiled. 

"You..have the keychain too! You make it for both of us! Am I used it well? Of course..I take it everywhere I go." He giggled. 

"I miss you so much. I read..the letter. How could you make me cried on Christmas night. It is funny when I thought about that again." Jongin keep on the conversation until up of time. More like, 'catching up' all those times that they missed. 

"Yeah..I don't drink. Few people make fun of me but I am what I am. Plus, I don't want to be one of them..I can't forget the incident yet.." 

That night accident, was cause by a drunk driver. The driver just doing fine without any bad injuries but..he lost his friend. He lost Kyungsoo. Since that, he swears for his life, he will never! Never be one of them. Those people who is the part of his pain. Their pain.

"Watch me from above, Soo. I will become the successful DJ ever! I am going to make you proud of me. You always complement how nice my voice, how calm it is as it can bring happiness to others, that's why I decided to do this and I am happy. Spreading happiness, makes me happy. Thank you, Soo. I owe you a lot."

***

"Hey, Jongin. Did anyone told you that you have an attractive voice?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin placed his fishing rod stuck between the rock before facing the latter. 

"No. Do I?" Kyungsoo nods. 

"It is like, your voice is warm..and can bright anyone like a sunshine? That is how it like." Jongin fixed his hair and rest his back against the seat. 

"Are you happy? By just my voice?" Jongin is teasing. 

"Happier. I bet everyone will. Why don't you become a singer?" Turns out Jongin laughed out loud until he is tearing up. 

"I can't sing." Kyungsoo taps his finger on his chin, thinking. 

"Aah! A DJ! DJ always talk in a soft way. Maybe that suits you! If you become one, I will never miss your broadcast." 

***

DJ. And Jongin fulfilled what Kyungsoo dreamt of him to be. 

"Kyungsoo, it's getting late. I should go now. I will visit you often. Wait for me, okay?" Jongin touched the glass for the last time, with tears at the brink of his eyes. 

"Bye, Kyungsoo. We will 'catch up' later. Especially on this Christmas. Be well. I..love you."

-End-


End file.
